


Jealousy And What You Can Do With It

by HaggisBeast



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Inflation, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaggisBeast/pseuds/HaggisBeast
Summary: Val wakes up with little memory of the previous night, but he becomes aware that he had brought somebody home. The mystery individual surprises him, and things take off from there.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Jealousy And What You Can Do With It

**Author's Note:**

> I am so horribly rusty, so this isn't great but I really wanted to dabble in some of my top crackships. But I hope someone gets some enjoyment out of this regardless of the quality.

A single arm stretched out to the opposing side of the bed in search of the familiar dark skin of the TV Demon, but after fumbling through the wrinkled sheets he found no trace of the other Overlord. As the pimp gradually stirred more and more he soon came to recall that they had broken up a day or two earlier, so of course Vox wouldn’t be there. However, that didn’t explain why that side of the bed was still slightly warm as if it had been heated by a body.

Heaving himself up into a seated position he then looked around the room until he noticed his clothes. Normally they would be strewn across the floor in a haphazard mess but on this occasion they were neatly folded up and set upon the top of the chest of drawers. Hell, even his coat was hung up and didn’t have a single crease in it.

Val knitted his brows together into a look of confusion as he stepped around the room in nothing more than his nightgown. Someone had definitely been in here, but who? They hadn’t left any trace of themselves in a physical sense that would grant Valentino some inkling as to who had warmed his bed, but he was determined to figure out who. Considering that he remembered nothing he could only assume that he had been blind-ass drunk and that someone had taken advantage of him!

The moth demon tugged the bedroom door open with such force that it was nearly torn from its hinges. Before he could begin on the warpath he was assaulted with an aroma that was like a gentle caress upon his senses. Eggs, bacon, onions, and the most attractive scent of all; maple syrup. When was the last time that he had enjoyed a cooked breakfast? Vox was no chef, he couldn’t even get cereal with milk right, and Val wasn’t much better. Had Velvet broken in? It was possible, but she was a horrible chef too unless it involved baking sweet treats and cakes. Just thinking about her left his teeth hurting.

The mystery only deepened and it spurred him to walk down in a calmer manner than what his prior mood had entailed. There was less of a murderous air to him, but he was still tense and revved up for a fight if the situation called for it. Stepping into the kitchen he was finally able to see who had slept in his bed and had been cooking up breakfast, and the answer caused his shoulders to slump down under the sheer weight of his own bafflement. _Sir Pentious?!_

**“What are you doing here, you fucking freak?!”**

The stern and venom laced tone had the snake demon tensing up in an instant with his hood instinctively flaring out. The serpent turned his head and locked his eyes upon the pimp lord, all bar the single eye on his chest which maintained a dutiful watch over the contents of the frying pan.

**“Val, you’re awake, and I’m guessssing not all too aware as to what occurred last night then? Though you were quite inebriated.”**

**“Inebri-what…? Bah! So then, care to explain as to why you’re here in my fucking home? Bet you had a grand time fucking me whilst I couldn’t fight back…”**

**“Fuck you?! Oh good heavens, no! I can assure you there was no intercourssse, just a spot of cuddling, that was rather against my will. I hadn’t intended on being here but you latched onto me at the nightclub and wouldn’t let go. You were the one who brought me here and forced me into the bed. By fortune’s grace you passssed out before you could undress me!”**

Ah, so it had been one of those nights then. Val felt himself shrinking back into the comforting weight of his robe as he stepped further into the kitchen so he could sit himself down on one of the chairs at the table with his fury beginning to deflate. Reaching a hand up he then rubbed at his temples as the typical pains of a fierce hangover reared its ugly head to greet him.

For a moment he tried to conjure up some logical thoughts but the pounding of his head left him little room to do so. However, he was roused from the depths of his hazy mind when a mug of black coffee and a plate containing a cooked breakfast bounty was set down under his nose. His feathered antennae twitched with growing interest and his stomach gave a needy whine of desire. Like some starved lion presented with a carcass he set upon it with his fork. No conversation greeted the air, only the sound of frantic eating and slurping as Val guzzled down perhaps the best damned meal he had ever tasted.

Once the plate sat empty he finally mustered up enough cognitive thought to ask questions. **“Why are you still here? Why make all of this? You could have just left.”** The question drew Pent’s attention away from the last piece of toast that he was using to scrape up the final droplets of egg yolk from his own plate. A soft hum escaped him as he tried to think of a response whilst he nibbled on the last of his food. As his forked tongue curled around his fingers he could feel the other demon’s intense gaze upon him. He didn’t know whether he should feel bashful or panicked, if he was quite frank with himself. **“I guessss I felt pity for you. You were… stressed, last night. You were rambling on and on about Vox and Angel Dust, and various other thingssss too. You were also crying-...”**

He didn’t even get a chance to finish before a hand seized the back of his head and slammed him down against the table’s surface. A harsh hiss rolled from the Overlord as he loomed over the trapped Kingpin. **“I don’t cry! Whatever happened last night never happened, got it?! Otherwise I’ll gut you! I’ll cut out your tongue!”**

The explosive response from the pimp had the inventor trembling beneath the vice like grasp and he fully recognised that it was better to submit and to spare himself injury or worse. Keeping his head down he then raised his hands up in surrender. **“Alright! Alright! I understand, I saw nothing.”** Val gave a final growl before he released the serpent so he could return to his seat.

Silence fell across the kitchen for a while, up until it was interrupted by the sound of plates being stacked up and brought over to the dishwasher by Pentious as he began to tidy up the evidence of their morning meal. Val tracked him out of the corner of his eye, but it was when the Kingpin bent over that his attention really heightened. A dryness caught the back of his throat as he stared at the muscular and shapely form of the serpent’s hips and tail. It wasn’t long until a heat gathered between his legs as Pentious rolled up his sleeves and worked on scrubbing up the pan in the sink. On an internal level he scolded himself for feeling anything at all, but it was clear that he was gradually becoming enraptured by the unexpected guest in his home. He bit his bottom lip and stifled a needy moan as the snake demon paused to stretch, his arms held high above his head whilst his powerful muscles flexed beneath the fabric of his clothes. Val couldn’t help but wonder whether such muscles were a side effect of his demonic form or from exercising in his own private time. Regardless, it had the pimp’s full focus to the point where it was leaving him hot and bothered. How long had it been since his last fuck anyway? Right now he fancied getting wrecked with a morning shag, but he didn’t want to go crawling back to Vox on his knees begging for his attention. It was a vicious cycle, but he had a chance of taking an alternative route that would spare him from falling back into Vox’s arms like a begging harlot.

**“Do you want to have sex?”**

The question was followed by the sound of the frying pan being dropped back into the sink by suddenly clumsy hands from the evidently startled snake demon, which in some regard lit Val’s eyes up in amusement. Pentious whirled himself round so he was able to face the Overlord and even the eyes across his body were wide with shock. **“I-I beg your pardon?”**

**“Sex. Do you want to have sex?”** Val grinned as he rose up from his chair so he could approach the other male with a swagger in his step. Pulling loose the tie of his nightgown he then let it open to reveal his naked form beneath. Already he could feel the wandering gaze of Pen’s eyes roving over him, and he detected that there was a growing interest in him. The moth demon struck a pose and cast forth the invitation with his body, and after a moment of internal debate the snake demon seemed to give in. Pen hated to admit it but it had been some time since his last _‘roll in the hay’_ , but he was by no means inexperienced. Sidling himself up to the Overlord he then proceeded to prop himself up higher on his tail so he was capable of looking the other man eye to eye. Gloved hands splayed out across Val’s bare chest and traced the lines of muscles in a slow and precise motion. The pimp shivered beneath the ministrations and as he gazed into the Kingpin’s eyes he found himself held in place as if caught up in a trance. The sacrifice of command carried with it a thrill that he hadn’t experienced in quite some time and he willingly gave himself over with a soft gasp as claw tips found the sensitive points of his nipples. As Pentious shifted to rubbing circles over them he then leaned in and claimed the pimp’s lips in a heated kiss. Their lips were locked in a wrestle for some time until each of them had been left thoroughly breathless with swollen lips. Only then did the power that had kept the moth demon pinned seemed to ebb, and with that a wicked grin filled his face.

In a whirlwind of motion Val swept the snake demon up in his arms and slammed him down upon the surface of the kitchen table, earning an indignant squawk from the floundering demon beneath him. He pinned the writhing tail between his legs and he used his upper arms to unbutton the Victorian’s coat, waistcoat, and shirt to expose his chest. The central eye stared up at him in panic but also with intrigue and lustful excitement as his moment of concern faded away under the gentle rubs that were rained upon his body by the four hands.

Val’s lower hands trailed down Pen’s body, gliding over his figure before finding the central black line that began on his belly and flowed down his tail. He had a theory, considering that the other demon lacked external genitals, which meant that he had to go on a little hunt. A change in the feel of the scales beneath his fingers alerted him to the location of the promised lands, and he began to roll his fingers back and forth over the slit. Moans and soft gasps broke from the serpent as he trembled and writhed beneath the tall demon, and gradually his slit began to leak and part open like the delicate petals of a flower. The pink of the internal folds stood out in stark contrast in comparison to the black scales, and the sight was a thing of beauty to Val. A low purr rumbled within his throat as he gave the opening a few further rubs before he slipped an explorative finger into the cloaca, earning him a cry of surprise from the serpent. His eyes snapped up and he gave Pentious a searching stare with the rarest of feelings in his gaze; concern. However, in this case there seemed to be no need for it as he felt his house guest relax again now that the initial surprise of penetration passed.

**“I’m guessing you don’t see much action then?”** Val queried as he gave an experimental rotation of his finger within the tight slit to assess the possibilities of how far he could take things. Sure, he loved a tight hole but he saw no enjoyment in something that wouldn’t give him an ounce of wiggle room. He would prefer not to have the blood supply to his own cock cut off. **“No, I really don’t. And I’ve never really played the role of the bottom either.”** Ah, that explained a lot. The pimp gave a soft hum as he pumped his finger into the slit a few more times before removing his digit entirely. **“Yes, the body rarely lies, and yours is firmly saying no to the intrusions. Right, let’s see that dick of yours, I want to know what I’ll be riding.”** Pentious rolled his head back and breathed deep and heavy whilst his hands gripped the edge of the table as he physically pushed. A whimper broke from him as his slit swelled up before parting as his cocks erupted into the world. Val’s mouth hung open as he gawked at the large, twitching members that had come out to greet him. He dropped to his knees in an instant and he proceeded to stroke both cocks, a hand on each base, another teasing the heads and the spiny flares whilst he lapped hungrily at the shafts in pure and utter worship. He hadn’t much experience with serpent demons and had often ignored them in favour of other demon types, but now he was beginning to adopt a new perspective of them. Especially the males, if this was what they were hiding from public eyes.

Husky pants and groans rolled from Pentious’ throat as he was treated to Val’s special blend of cock worship and all too quickly he began to feel that familiar tension clawing at his insides. The thought of blowing his load after a few strokes and licks actually appalled him so he worked to steel himself as he fought against his base needs. Reaching a hand down he then proceeded to caress the pimp’s cheek, working little circles with his thumb over the curve of Val’s jaw and along his cheek. Meanwhile his tail trailed up the moth demon’s inner thigh and soon found the junction. He rubbed the tip against the other man’s balls and played them, fondling and occasionally squeezing them in order to draw a squeak or whimper from the Overlord. Even now it was still a power game, and right now Pentious felt like he was gaining the upper hand if Val’s trembling legs were anything to go by. The tail wound around the heavily pierced cock of the other male and he began to stroke the pimp off, milking precum and collecting it carefully along his tail tip. Once he felt that he was good and wet he abandoned the throbbing length and slipped the appendage round to Val’s entrance and he lightly teased it until he felt that the pimp was on the cusp of snapping at him from pure impatience. Giving a gentle push against the entrance he slowly began to ease his tail inside, stretching the pimp gradually and preparing him for what was to come.

Every motion of the tail lit up another fire within Val and he squirmed upon the appendage in a desperate bid to lure it deeper whilst stretching his entrance to new extremes. He was even beginning to find it hard to focus on pleasuring Pentious. Vox never made him feel like this. Fuck Vox! He could have this lowly Kingpin. Not that he’d be a Kingpin for long, not if he extended his help to him. As long as he got the pleasure and attention that he craved then Pentious could have whatever he _Lucifer-damned_ well wanted! He surged up from the floor and caused the tail to pop sloppily from his rear. He cast off his nightgown before he seized the entranced inventor by the lapels so he could force the serpent up onto the table. **“Be a sweet and clear the table for us.”** He purred with a sultry grin, and with a single sweep of his long tail the remaining clutter was cast to the floor, with cups smashing and papers scattering off across the tiles.

Pentious remained poised like some feral beast with his cocks twitching as he waited for Val to ascend. Naturally the pimp held the belief that he would be taking the top position where he would be free to ride the snake at whatever cruel pace that he pleased, but the serpent had very different plans. The second that the moth demon was up he found himself set upon by the other male. Sure, after seeing the muscles that Pen possessed earlier he knew that the demon was strong but he was beginning to realise that he had grossly underestimated just how strong he truly was. A gasp broke from him as he was forced to push his chest against the surface of the table with his rear guided skyward into a rather prone position with the serpent placing his weight upon his back. His lower set of arms were pulled behind his back and he felt the grazing of long fangs against the back of his neck, just above the collar of soft fur. Val couldn’t recall the last time that he had been made to be so submissive, but in that moment it felt oh so right.

**“F-fuck…!”** Val arched his back into a sharp curve as Pentious pushed into him, burying a single cock into the velvet heat of his insides. Every throb and kick from the unusual appendage sparked a fresh wave of pleasure through the moth demon and he cried out his adoration. **“B-breed me, snake! Claim me as yours!”** A guttural growl was given in reply as sharp claws dug into his hip bone to hold him in place as the thrusts started. They were deep, intense, but agonisingly slow! As dominating as the action was he could still detect that the serpent was holding back. Why? Did he not want him?

**“Come on! Don’t you want me?”** Val curled his lips back into the beginnings of a snarl, but he was met with a series of loving kisses along the back of his neck that trailed up to his jawline. The action seemed so pure that it actually took him entirely by surprise. The claws that had been holding his hip so painfully loosened and began to stroke over his thigh in an incredibly reassuring way. The moth relaxed against the body above him and he began to rock his form as he savoured the raw connection that held them together. It wasn’t just sex, it was an act of loving making. Hands soon stilled Val’s hips and he felt the serpent slip out of him, then he felt the familiar wet warmth of saliva falling between his crack. He closed his eyes with a tremble as fingers worked the fluids into his hole and he knew at that moment that he was about to be treated to the full package. A new pressure pushed against his rear and beckoned to claim him, but he was forced to wait. **“Are you sssure you want this?”** Pentious, even now, wanted to ensure that the other demon was consenting and ready. Val nodded his head and arched up against the snake as he beckoned him to proceed. **“I am more than ready.”** With a roll of his hips, Pentious pushed into the other demon, and with a hand he guided his twin cocks deeper. The chorus of moans and praises was all he needed to help spur him on until he was at last fully sheathed in the Overlord. Rolling his head back he let out a gruff groan of satisfaction as he revelled in the feeling of the tight heat that enveloped him. This was the first time since arriving in Hell that he had actually found someone who was capable of taking his every inch.

**“Bloody hell! You are a marvel!”** He praised as he stroked his hands over the other demon’s back in a bid to relax him, but as he did so he became painfully aware of long scars etched into the periwinkle toned flesh. It didn’t take a genius to recognise that they were the result of wing removal. Judging from the ragged form it hadn’t exactly been a clean cut either. Someone had done this to Valentino, likely as a punishment or as an act of cruelty. Pen knew he shouldn’t be surprised, they were in Hell after all, this was no land of saints. But still… the scars told the tale of a struggle and a grim past.

Tender kisses were showered up along the moth demon’s back before they proceeded to adjust their position with care as to avoid having Pen’s members slipping out entirely, and once Val was on his back they were finally able to re-establish their physical union. Long legs wrapped around the wide hips of the snake demon and they pressed their chests together until they could feel the shared heartbeats at their cores.

Every thrust was precise and as Pen rained down strike after strike to Val’s prostate he was rewarded with a sweet melody that spurred him to fuck harder and faster. Val clung desperately to the Victorian as he was assaulted with love and pleasure, so much so that he was driven to tears as he trembled beneath the other. **“YES! Oh sweet _Lucifer!_ Don’t stop!”** He pleaded as he felt the fires within him being stoked to the very brink of rupture. Every caress, kiss and lick worked to unravel him in such a beautiful way as he gave himself entirely to the older demon. The tension within him built up before it at last gave way and caused him to scream as he hit his orgasm hard. Hot ropes of cum erupted from his cock and splashed across both of their stomachs, even reaching high enough to catch the eye on Pentious’ chest.

A snarl of discomfort broke from the serpent as he was caught out by the stinging pain to the central eye, but also from the unbelievable tightness around his members. It was more than enough to drag him over the edge into his own release and he filled the moth with a cascade of seed that forced the slender demon’s figure to bulge from the amount. As the orgasm passed Pen then slumped down on top of the other demon where he basked in the warmth of the afterglow with neither one of them wishing to interrupt the moment of rest.

At some point they had even drifted off into a mid-morning slumber, only to rouse once more when the ringing of the house phone disturbed the bliss of sleep. However, before Pentious could begin to pull out Val locked his legs firmly around the demon in order to stop him. **“Sod the fucking phone. And you sir aren’t done here. Think you can give me another load or two?”** He gave an experimentive clench, which drew a low husky groan from the serpent and stirred the twin beasts inside of him. It was going to be a long, fun day.


End file.
